Terminamos(?)
by Bladlhig
Summary: Ok no es nada en especial solo que me reproductor me puso todo tipo de canciones y me pregunte como seria terminar con los chicos . .


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Me encuentro sentada en el sofá abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho aun sigo temblando. Alexy fue a comprar "algo" para calmarme, no se que sea no le preste atención cuando me hablo solo me quede viendo la pared como lo hago ahora, como si fuera la coasa mas interesante del mundo o la respuestas a las preguntas del increíble que hace unos momentos te haya visto y hablado contigo después de 2 años casi 3 estas igual de cierta manera, mientras yo lo recordé todo.

Hac años comenzamos una relación para entonces tenia 16, te había confesado mis sentimientos mediante un ataque de celos por la "chica nueva" de ese entonces en el instituto. Claro eras el delegado principal no podías evitar ayudarla pero aun así me moleste, Tiempo después me hice muy amiga de ella claro ya estaba saliendo contigo, no puedo evitar recordar todas esas cosas así como tampoco puedo evitar el dolor o que todos mis pensamientos sean dirigidos a ti. Recuerdo que salíamos en secreto solo rosa, priya y alexy lo sabían, no es que no quisiéramos que los demás se enteraran al contrario mas que todo tu por que perdías la cabeza cada que castiel se me acercaba pero tratabas con todas tus fuerzas de ser prudente y mantener la calma te morías de ganas de decirle acerca de nosotros, pero con todo lo que habíamos pasado con tus padres y tu hermana preferimos mantenerlo así. Después de todo no era de extrañar que toda tu familia me odiara después de descubrir a tu padre, las policías y servicios sociales en tu casa y tu emancipación poco después, si de por si no me llevaba con tu hermana después de eso fue pero, en fin. Estuvimos así hasta que melody nos encontró besándonos en la biblioteca, vale culpa mia(la biblioteca no es un buen lugar para besarse) o mas bien "nuestra" ya que tu me correspondiste sin dudar ni una sola vez, fue inevitable la discusión, su llanto, la ira y que los demás se acercaran averiguar que sucedía. Así lo supieron todos y por todos me refiero a TODOS! Peggy publico el drama en primera plana, se entero hasta personas fuera del instituto, tus padres, mis padres!, nina santo Dios nina so supo! y ella solo quiere saber de lysandro, pero tal vez fue para mejor no podíamos escondernos siempre, tarde o temprano se enterarían eso solo adelanto lo inevitable y así fue nuestro primer año.

Ya pasado unos meses tus padres nos invitaron a cenar todavía tenían ciertas tensiones pero se llevaban mejor que antes estaba claro, los habías ido a visitar cada cierto tiempo. Cuando llegamos a la casa de tus padres hacia mucho frió el invierno se acercaba entramos se que debía estar nerviosa pero el tenerte a mi lado me daba un calor inexplicable que me relajaba mucho, durante la cena note que la que mas había cambiado era tu madre, se notaba a leguas que te extrañaba mucho bueno después de todo era tu madre, tu padre no hablo mucho solo preguntaba lo necesario y lo mas común. En cuanto a tu hermana y a mi preferimos no cruzar ni la mirada ella "aceptaba" nuestra relación pero eso no significaba que ya no me odiara o que yo la soportara, así pasamos la cena escuchando las historias de tu madre acerca de tu antiguo equipo de béisbol, no sabia que que lo practicaras me hizo muy feliz saber mas sobre ti, no hizo falta decir o preguntar el por qué lo dejaste una vez tu madre termino las historias, enseguida mencionaste que fue bueno dejarlo porque descubriste otras cosas que te gustaban. Pude notar como tu padre relajo los hombros y algo extraño en su mirada, una vez terminada la cena, las preguntas y las historias dijiste que era el momento de irnos, nos levantamos de la mesa dimos las gracias y nos despedimos antes de salir tu madre busco algo y te lo entrego por lo que pude ver era un álbum de fotografías tal vez hecho por ella misma, te dio un leve abrazo y me dio una media sonrisa a modo de despedida y salimos de la casa, a mitad de camino note que había olvidado mi bufanda en casa de tus padres pero no me dejaste volver por ella solo prometiste ir a buscarla una vez me hayas dejado en casa y así lo hiciste pero decidiste quedarte con ella y la conservaste aun hasta ahora.

Doy un gran suspiro trato de calmarme ya no tiemblo tanto pero sigo recordando tu dulce carácter, como me encantaba mirarte, como lucias en la graduación cuando tu padre se acerco a ti te felicito y te dio la llaves de su viejo auto para que fueras cómodo a la universidad, como fue la primera vez que me llevaste en el como caían las hojas de otoño en una forma tan perfecta, como condujiste sin rumbo alguno hacia el norte y tuvimos otro picnic! Solo tu, yo y las hojas de otoño, lo recuerdo todo muy bien aun después de tantos años, no debería hacerlo después de todo es parte del pasado y lo nuestro ya no existe y debería estar bien en estos momentos, pero no lo estoy en lo absoluto. Porque nos reencontramos en una pequeña calle de la ciudad hace unas semanas, casi te pasas una luz roja por mirarme y el vientos movía mi cabello y se interponía en mi rostro cuando nuestras miradas chocaron así que di media vuelpa perdiéndome en la multitud porque lo recuerdo todo muy bien.

Cuando cumplimos 3 años de relación decidimos mudarnos juntos fue difícil convencer a mis padres pero lo logramos estábamos arreglando las ultimas cosas para poder mudarnos cuando note el álbum que te había hecho tu madre esta mas que claro que notaste inmediatamente mi mirada hambrienta de curiosidad, me diste una de esas sonrisas mías, si mías porque solo sonreías de esa manera para mi , tomaste el álbum te sentaste en el sofá seguido por mi, abriste el álbum y tus mejillas se sonrojaron solías ser un pequeño "problemático" o "rebelde" estabas sentado en una gran cama con una sonrisa traviesa, pude ver a tu viejo equipo del que hablaba tu madre, y me empezaste hablar, me contaste tu pasado porque pensamos que tu futuro era yo y se que eso quedo atrás y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Y es que antes de reencontrarte te había olvidado lo suficiente como para saber porqué debía hacerlo. Pero ahora lo recuerdo todo, como fueron nuestros primeros días viviendo juntos. Recuerdo con claridad aquellas noches, como fue nuestra primera vez, como después preparaste café como a terminamos a media noche comenzamos a bailar juntos alrededor de la cocina a la luz del refrigerador, como al bajar las escaleras cada mañana o tarde tu ya estabas allí esperándome y como después pensé que tal vez perdimos el camino, que quizá te ame demasiado y al exigirte lo mismo pedí de mas.

Pero quizá fuimos una obra maestra hasta que lo arruinaste todo con todas esas palabras. Recuerdo la discusión, como llore y tu estabas estresado y confundido, como en plena discusión insinuaste lo peor y como después dijiste algo aun mas absurdo te mire estupefacta, tu me diste la espalda y saliste azotando la puerta, como me eche a llorar desconsoladamente. Y ahora como tratas de cambiar la historia pero recuerdo como te fuiste y no volviste esa noche y la siguiente quien sabe, recuerdo muy bien tus palabras no trates de cambiarlas y es que estaba ahí cuando huiste asustado lo recuerdo todo muy bien. Como llame alexy y a rosa y como vinieron por mi en la mañana, como hable con mis padres para poder irme de la ciudad como alexy dijo que iría conmigo, como trate por cielo y mar y tierra de convencerlo que no era necesario y que se quedara y como me siguió de todas formas, negándose a en todo momento a abandonarme, no evito sonreír ante eso, es la primera sonrisa desde que te vi y es que, que mi mejor amigo resulto ser un compañero mas leal que tu al igual que rosa que si no se hubiera casado ya con leigth también se hubiera ido pero no se lo permitiría ella tiene toda su vida aquí, así fue como después de un corto tiempo partí con alex al lugar mas lejano que podíamos llegar, fue un gran apoyo para mi, un amigo incondicional, una ayuda constante, un hombro donde llorar, cambie de numero solo mantuvimos contacto con nuestros familiares, priya y por supuesto que con rosa mas que nada y así se fueron 2 años ahora me encuentro aquí recordando todo esto. Como llegue a esta situación, como después de que nos viéramos en esa calle a los días me llamaste, no se como conseguiste mi numero y tampoco pregunte, recuerdo como al escucharte ahogue un quejido y quise llorar amargamente, como me recosté de la pared y fui bajando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, como me dolían tus excusas y falsas promesas y como eras realmente cruel al intentar ser "honesto" pero cariño lo recuerdo todo muy bien. Como cuando alex llego por mi esa mañana después de la discusión el tiempo se ya no corría es como si se hubiera detenido, como pase los días antes de dejar la ciudad como apague el celular y no lo volví a encender como mandaste algunas de mi cosas por correo, como después de eso te deje aquella nota en la habitación de "nuestro departamento" cuando estabas en la universidad, como al bajar las escaleras no estabas allí. Como después de 1 año y 7 meses viviendo juntos, después de usar tus camisas como el mejor pijama, como después de tantas noches haciéndome tuya, después de tanto tiempo y cosas vividas. Estaba ahí volviendo sola a casa, como estuve esos últimos 3 días como aun después de partir intente ser yo misma otra vez pero aun no lo logro.  
Bajo las piernas del sofá y llevo mis manos a mi vientre inevitablemente comienzo abrazarme a mi misma en un intento de calmarme mas y no temblar al recordar que hace unas horas volviendo a casa tropecé contigo y decidiste hablar yo solo dije un "te escucho" y así lo hice solo escuche, escuche cada una de tus excusas y ese "Aun la tengo" y demás palabras que no quise seguir escuchando, di media vuelta y corrí a casa y no me seguiste porque a pesar de lo que digas al igual que como conservas aquella vieja bufanda porque te recuerda la inocencia y todavía huele a mi, tu lo recuerdas todo muy bien, como al decir aquello en esa discusión como al irte y luego devolverme cosas por correo, como al leer la nota cambio todo, y como al dejarme ir renunciaste al unico verdadero hogar que has conocido.

Respiro profundo y voy por un vaso de agua ya estoy mas tranquila.

-Estoy de vuelta! te preparare un té y algo para comer compre muchas cosas, y rosa viene en camino- me dijo esto levantando las bolsas plásticas yo solo levante la vista y volví a sonreír. Si ahora estoy bien- Como te sientes ?

-Mejor. Gracias por ser mi amigo alex!

* * *

Perdonen los errores xD el cel no me ayuda lo termine con la adrenalina a que me viera mi profe de analisis D: la clase de verdad que aburría !  
Ahora me toca geo sera un día bien largo xD  
la idea original era de cassy y era muy distinta pero fue cierta canción de taylor, el momento y la idea me invadió la cabeza la tenia que escribir! xD


End file.
